Street Fighter: Guard Duty
by Goddragon99
Summary: A new guard was hired by Shadoloo to guards their secret warehouse, everything was fine until uninvited intruder busted to his security room! Rated M for Lemon and Smut! You must be over 18 years old to read this story. You been warned!


Luke was hired to be a security guard by Shadoloo and they injection him with a superhuman serum granting him superhuman strength to make his job easily to do. Now, He is very muscular and strong, so nobody mess with him and ready to do his job

Currently, he is sitting on his chair in the security room while guarding a secret warehouse fill with high tech weapon and dangerous drugs that nobody know it's here and Luke is guarding that place by himself!

Luke: That is great! My first job is easy to do I just need to guarded that place all night. I have a muscle and sexy body thanks to the superhuman serum, the pay is great, this warehouse is a secret that means no one will not try to raid this place and I can relax with no worry at hall. This is the life!

Before he has a chance to relax the security door busted wide open right behind him!

Luke: What the...

He turned around seeing a intruder entering in the security room. She wears a qipao, a Chinese dress, Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat/boxing boots of varying height and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She have large spiked bracelets, whose ring is black steel and spikes are white/chrome polished steel are worn on both arms.

Luke: Who are you?

Chun-li: My name is Chun-li, I am police officer. You are under arrest and I'm shutting this warehouse down! Surrender peacefully or else!

He realized this police officer going bust him without a chance to get pays and he not going to let it happen. Luke stood up off his chair, ready to face Chun-li!

Luke: Sorry lady, but I'm not letting you do! I just got this job and I can't let you ruin ot right now!

Chun-li posing her fighting stance, she was ready to fight him.

Chun-li: If it is your answer, then so be it...

Luke: Bring it on, lady!

The police lady rushed at the guard.

**Five Minutes Later**

Chun-li held her arm, kneeling on one knee as she looked at Luke, the man had defeated her.

Chun-li: Fuck!

The chinses police officer is panting as she looked at Luke.

Chun-li: How did I lose to you, so easily?!

Luke, sweaty from the battle, exposes his penis. It reeked of sweat and the smell of it made Chun-li's nose burn, eyes water, and almost made her gag. Luke's pits stunk as well, hairy armpits full of combat sweat.

Chun-li: When was the last time you washed that thing?!

Chun-li: Smells like you haven't washed your cock in days!

The guard got near Chun-li, putrid smelling cock right against the Chinese's face, the smell getting even more powerful. Chun-li was so close to vomiting, heaving and holding her churning stomach.

Chun-li: Oh god it reeks! Get that disgusting thing away from me!

Luke: How about no? You made me all sweaty in the first place.

The musk was so strong Chun-li could see it, a steamy white. Luke was sweating hard. Chun-li was on the verge of collapsing and losing her lunch just from the smell alone.

Chun-li: Please, stop! I'll leave you alone and never come back , just get that foul smell away from me!

Luke ignored Chun-li's pleas and rest his balls on Chun-li's face, the musk getting directly into the Chinese's nose. Chun-li's eyes began to water even harder, nose on fire, and stomach churning even harder. And Luke grabbed Chun-li by the face and forced her to suck on that rancid meat.

Chun-li tasted his cock. It tasted so awful. It smelled and tasted like meat that was sitting out in the sun for too long. It was a dirty foul tasting penis. Yet, Chun-li was getting wet. Despite Luke smelled horrible!

As Chun-li began to suck off Luke, the Korean's pussy was getting wet. Despite the sweaty monster, it was a huge cock. Chun-li found herself putting her nose right into his pubes.

Luke wiped the sweat from his forehead. His armpit musk was so strong that Chin-li could see it. It was a faint white mist of musk. Chun-li started to become intoxicated in the smell of Luke's musk. It was making Juri drunk on the horrid scent. As Luke starts to thrust, Juri's eyes began to roll back, the scent melting her mind.

Luke busts a nut in Chun-li's mouth and he wonder that can he get a promotion and a raise for capturing and subdued her. As he pulled out his cock out of her mouth, she was coughing out his cum out of her throat, but press his hand on her mouth stopping her from doing that.

Luke: Ah ah ah, I better swallows it or else!

Chun-li is being forces to swallows his load, she has no choice but to swallow his dirty seeds down in her throat. After doing that Chun-li collapsed on the floor as she can't no longer withstand his musk.

Luke: Well then, I'm still horny!

He approach the downed police woman and grabbed her picking Chun-li up, he walk over his desk and place her on top of his desk! The guard ripped off Chun-li's clothes and throw it aside as he press his cock against her huge ass.

Luke: You better get ready because you might unable to walk for awhile!

He began to thrust hard and fast, not caring that if his dick will break her in half as he pounded away. The security room was filled with the sound of loud slaps echoing across the room every time bottomed out inside Chun-li. Her tight hole clenched down around his invading phallus, both parties soon groaning with pleasure as time continued to zoom by.

Luke: Yeah... enjoyed your punishment! You whore!

The guard didn't even stop as his member back to twitch and tighten. A thick, messy load of cum was on its way and Chun-li was hardly prepared. She gasped as the hot seed suddenly stuffed her to the brim, leaking out between the tight ass their union had made when the volume proved to be too much. They stained the desk and didn't stop for even a second. Luke continued to thrust, the sounds of their coupling now taking on a deep, wet tone.

As the hours flew by, it was morning they had both lost count of their orgasms. Shantae was a quivering mess, dripping with seed in her ass and she was top of the guard bouncing up and down taking his whole cock in her pussy while he was sitting down. Chun-li's eyes was filled with lust and she is bouncing at a slow pace. He was happy that he dominated the police woman reducing her into a slut!

Suddenly, the security room's door move opened as his boss walks through the door. His boss known as M. Bison walk in the security room as he turned and see Chun-li having sex with his guard. He has a big smile on hi face.

Bison: Well! Well! Well! Look like someone is having fun my employee!

Chun-li stopped as she turned around seeing M. Bison right there behind her, but she turned back and went back thursting her hips up and down on Luke's cock!

Luke: Hey boss, she tries to shut down this warehouse, but I defeated her and rape her reduced her into a mindless slut!

Bison: Hahahaha! That great! Hey, Chun-li come here and suck my cock!

Chun-li stopped as she got off of Luke fell on the floor, then she goona on four walks towards Bison like a dog while panting like one too. As Chun-li reached him, she uses her mouth to unzip Bison's pant revealing his massive dick, then she begin sucking on Bison's cock!

Bison: Hahahaha! One of my worst enemy is sucking on my dick like the slut she is!

Bison was laughing very hard for a minute until he stopped , he look at the new guard known as Luke gave him happy smile on his face!

Bison: You deserve promote for defeated my enemy.

Luke: Alright that awesome!

Bison: And you even have her as your personal slave after I finish her!

Luke: Even better!


End file.
